


Beg Nicely

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: Jacob sucked in a breath when you popped the first button up and you took the chance to nuzzle your face to the dip of his waist. “You’re just dying for this, aren’t you?”“I’m not giving you that much satisfaction, love,” he mocked, his fingers combing through your hair in a loving gesture. You looked up at him with a slight pout, palming his obvious erection; and Jacob’s hips gave a slight buck. His face flushed red, brows furrowing. “Tease.”





	Beg Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably write a sequel to this, but I'm a dirty goblin so idk

You kneeled in front of Jacob, hands smoothing down his thighs with a teasing smile as your face leveled with his navel.

“You’re impossible,” Jacob uttered, eyes fleeting towards the main street in case anyone wandered by. “We’re gonna get caught. Public indecency.” He chuckled, “God, what would my sister say?”

Laughing along with him, you toyed with the first button of his trousers, “I know you can work something out with Freddy, don’t play coy with me now.”

Jacob sucked in a breath when you popped the first button up and you took the chance to nuzzle your face to the dip of his waist. “You’re just dying for this, aren’t you?”

“I’m not giving you that much satisfaction, love,” he mocked, his fingers combing through your hair in a loving gesture. You looked up at him with a slight pout, palming his obvious erection; and Jacob’s hips gave a slight buck. His face flushed red, brows furrowing. “Tease.”

You hummed, popping the second button open, “Now, where would the fun be?” Your hand squeezed his length, wet lips planting a soft kiss to the exposing skin; the soft dusting of hair tickling your nose.

“Bloody hell,” Jacob whispered, now bracing himself against the brick wall.   
Running your hand through the hair on his navel, your reached down to undo the last button; pulling free his already straining cock, the gentle twitching of it making you smirk up at him. “All that, just for me? You flatter, Jacob.”

He mimicked your smile, looking down at you with all the dignity he could muster up in the moment — which wasn’t much, “I do try my best.”

You pumped it slowly, listening closely for Jacob’s guttural moan at your gentle ministrations, his chest heaving sighs every so often. The sounds outside of the alley were still loud and boisterous, not showing any sign that London would ever stop, but you didn’t take his eyes off of him. You leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his shaft and Jacob moaned weakly, gloved hand coming down to brush your hair out of your face.

“You’re so responsive,” you leaned back, pressing another kiss; this time to the tip of his cock, “it’s cute.”

Jacob huffed out a breath and you could feel the tensing of his thigh at the anticipation of your lips so close to him, “it’s hard to hold back when you’re around.”

Smirking, you flicked out your tongue on the dribbling pearl of precum already accumulating; and Jacob shuddered, a weak whimper coming from the back of his throat. “Ever the charmer, Jacob.”

“Please,” he heaved, pressing the back of his head to the hard wall, brows furrowing and mouth parted to make way for his heavy panting, “please, love.”

You pump him once more, feeling the heavy hotness of his cock in your hand, still somewhat marveled by the thickness of it. “Good boy,” you praise, letting the head rest on your tongue, allowing the warmth of your breath to tease him before suckling gently at it.

“Bloody fuckin’ hell,” Jacob curses, one curled hand coming up to press against his mouth as the other one tangles into your hair.

So cute.

You pull back, ignoring the distant murmur of disapproval, and slick him up; allowing the spit to dribble down all the way down to the underside of him and his balls. Jacob shudders the whole time, whispering a broken word here and there. Running the palm of your hand over the head of his cock, you lean back in; allowing it to easily slip into your mouth with a dreamy sigh.

Jacob’s hips buck up and you frown, pushing his waist back against the brick wall with a warning glare up at him. The man gulps, running a hand down his face in frustration, but acquiesces to your silent threat. Digging your fingers at the somewhat exposed flesh of his thighs, you start bobbing your head slowly; making sure to run your tongue at the underside of his cock, paying close attention to the distant throbbing of it in your mouth.

The taste of him is addictive, the saltiness of skin, the musk of his sex and the tartness of precum hitting your tongue. Jacob is shameless about taking his pleasure from you, moaning almost loud enough to draw attention if you weren’t so far deep in the alley. His hand in your hair tightens slightly and you take a firm hold at the base of his cock, pulling way with a wet pop of your mouth.

“Poor little thing,” you coon, resting the throbbing erection next your face with a slight pout, “you want to cum for me already?”

Jacob has the decency of looking embarrassed this time, eyes fleeting towards the alley entrance before you bring his attention back to you with a teasing slide up his shaft. “Dear God,” he whispers, and you can feel the trembling of his knees, “don’t tease me, please.”

You open your mouth slightly, pressing a wet kiss to the side of him, making sure to dig your fingers into his waist. “Will you beg nicely, Jacob?”

“Please,” he snaps back, eyes closing tightly and hand on your hair tightening imperceptibly. “I’m so close, please, love— I need this, please—“

“Good boy,” you whisper back, pumping his shaft in a harsh pace, now pressing the head of him to your lips once more, sucking gently before taking him in again; to which Jacob gasped, a broken moan following soon afterwards, and you allowed him to move on you, even if he did so carefully.

His hips pressed further into your mouth and you let him, urging your throat to relax around the intrusion of his cock; your nose nestling closely to the hair of his navel. “Shit—,” he choked out and you could predict the exact moment when his cum hit the back of your tongue; and you coughed, gasping for air as you did your best swallow most of it; his seed dripping at the corner of your lips, but you didn’t mind right now.

The hand on your hair let up and you pulled back a bit, still flicking your tongue at the head of him just to hear the hiss of overstimulation from the man above you. Jacob trembled, pulling you up towards him to press you against the other side of the narrow alley for a fiery kiss.

It was demanding and hot, filled with possessiveness as he bit into your lower lip with a raw need he barely let past. “This isn’t over,” Jacob growled into your neck, sliding his hand into your pants to cup your sex, “not by far.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
